


A New Kind Of Relaxation

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Laundry, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Dan just needs to relax so he decides to help Suzy with laundry, but quickly gets bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Kind Of Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Prompts! :) okay so in KKG Suzy was saying how she does the laundry and Arin puts it away. How about an afternoon where Danny just needs some chill time, so he's just with Suzy hanging out sorting laundry? Flapbang but with implied egoflapbang?

Dan grumbled to himself as he unlocked the door to Arin and Suzy’s house, nearly slamming the door open. He shut the door behind himself and shuffled into the hallway, slipping off his shoes by the door. Mochi and Mimi came to greet him and rubbed up against his legs, making him smile slightly. He bent down to pet them briefly then headed into the kitchen, placing his bag on the counter.

He then wandered around the house in search of his lovers, pausing once he heard a faint, “Dan?” from the back of the house.

“Yeah it’s me,” he said, following the sound of the noise into Arin and Suzy’s bedroom.

Suzy was sitting on the floor, laundry spread out seemingly everywhere in countless piles. She smiled up at him as he walked in the door, sitting himself down opposite to her. He then picked up some laundry and began to sort it as well, making Suzy raise an eyebrow at him.

“You okay, Dan?” she asked softly, getting only a brief nod in response. She stared at him curiously but dropped the subject for now.

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence as they sorted laundry, Dan occasionally asking which pile an article of clothing belonged in. Every once in awhile Dan would catch a whiff of Arin’s shirts or Suzy’s perfume, making him smile slightly. Suzy pretended not to notice him for his sake, but seeing the fond smile he had on his face made her heart beat a tiny bit faster.

Around ten minutes later they were only halfway done sorting it, but Dan was getting bored. Every couple seconds he would fidget in his seat or roll his wrists, making Suzy glance at him, her eyebrows raised slightly.

After another minute of this Dan sighed and placed the piece of clothing he was holding back down, scooting over so he was sitting next to his girlfriend. She watched him amusedly as he moved over to her, resting his head on her shoulder and making grabby hands for her hand. He held onto her left hand with both of his, his eyes fluttering shut. Suzy smiled down at him and squeezed his hand.

“Dan, I need to get the laundry done,” she whispered softly as to not to startle him.

He made a low noise in the back of his throat and shuffled closer to her, almost in her lap at this point.

“But I want to cuddle you,” he mumbled, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. He scooted closer to her and slid into her lap, straddling her hips. She huffed out a breath at the new weight on her lap and tried to push him off, only to have him tighten his arms around her.

“Dan, I know you look skinny but you’re still kind of heavy. And I really need to get this laundry done,” she said, bringing up a hand to rub at his lower back.

Dan pouted and pulled away from her neck, his arms still looped around her shoulders. She smiled down at him and used the free hand to cup his cheek, thumb rubbing the skin softly.

“Can’t you just take a break for a few minutes?” he whined, giving her the best puppy dog eyes he could.

She sighed in defeat and pat his arm lightly, “Fine, fine. Only a few minutes.”

He beamed up at her and nearly jumped out of Suzy’s lap, making her groan. He almost tripped over a pile of clothes as he climbed onto their bed, patting the space next to him. She laughed lightly and shook her head, climbing onto the bed next to him so he could curl his lanky body around her. One of his legs was intertwined with hers, face nuzzling into her hair. She sighed happily at the position and leant back a bit to press a chaste kiss to his lips, then tucking her face back into the crook of his neck.

Dan rubbed her back lightly as they relaxed, his breathing quickly evening out, sleep threatening to pull him under. Right as he was about to fall asleep, he felt her mumble something into his neck.

“Do you want to stay the night? Arin will be home soon and we can have a movie night if you want.”

He smiled widely at the thought of spending more time with his two lovers. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and squeezed her lightly, “Of course.”


End file.
